


Overprotective, inopportune truths.

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Has To Be A Blue Moon When It's Not Inopportune [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Asshole Peter, F/M, Peter trying to be a dad, overprotective Peter, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's always there. Always lurking and although Malia and Stiles try to keep things a secret he'll always be there. Giving away more than one secret.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Peter and the pack walk in on Malia and Stiles on the couch and Malia discovers what lies under Stiles' top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective, inopportune truths.

Stiles and Malia are going great. Yes, it's only been a month since Eichen house, a month since they both lost their virginity to each other and for Malia it was her first time of even just kissing someone but in that short space of time it's not hard for Malia to see she's already developing an anchor of him.

She tries to stop it, the whole thing would be too much of a commitment for Stiles so Malia tries using her mom and sister as an anchor but the guilt consumes her so much every time she thinks of them that it only works in making her worse. The guilt leads her to Stiles, the only one who can take away the pain just as she soothes his. 

As soon of the thoughts of him come to mind it seems that she can do anything, it's like she has complete control over the coyote and Stiles makes it feel like her and the animal are one while still keeping her human. As soon as he's there she can retract her claws, let her fangs pull down with ease, let her ears hear to the freeway or stop herself smelling the acrid smell of anger, pain and resentment from her own father every time she's around him.

The thing is, as she tries to stop it, Stiles like to make it worse with out realising. It's like he can sense her moods and slip a hand in hers when she need it most. She wonders how long she can keep the anchor thing a secret when it feels like every time he kisses her she could rule the world! How every time he's anywhere near her everything's in perfect clarity.

****

It's a secret, this relationship, Stiles hasn't even told Scott anything about what happened at Eichen house and between best friends like them, it's normally a given to tell the other about loosing their virginity.

She can't help but find it fun though, the hiding, seeing whether they can lie to the werewolves (Stiles loves doing that the most) and it makes the kisses more thrilling than they already are. Which, honestly, sometimes seems impossible.

Stiles can never evidently touch or kiss her in public though and she hates it, hates That he can't let everyone know that she's his and he's hers, wonders why they keep their dating a secret. She wants to know whether he's ashamed or scared or if he even wants to date properly at all.

She wonders how long the secret can be kept as one and when it does come out, whether he'll want to touch her at all.

****

Of course, everyone finds out in the worst way. 

And obviously it would also be the day she meets her biological father for the first time. Peter. 

****

She giggles unashamedly around Stiles like she won't do around the rest of the pack and squeals as Stiles drops her on the couch from the fireman carry he had her in as he brought her in from the kitchen. They'd made cookies and made a mess that could possibly be unexplainable to Stiles' dad. 

Stiles balances his knees either side of Malia's hips and pulls her hands above her head, holding her wrists. She could easily get out but why would she want to move anywhere different that underneath Stiles?

She looks up at him and laughs and only laughs harder when he raises an eyebrow and somehow frowns at the same time. She doesn't stop until he starts to pull back slightly but when he does she shakes her head quickly and moves her head up to lick Stiles' nose. 

He wrinkles it, "eww Malia!" But a smile covers his face now.

"What?! You had flour on your nose! Did you want me to leave it on there?" She questions

"Well, no but did I say you could lick me, you animal?!" He asks in a fake scandalised voice.

"Nope you did not. But I am a animal," she looks at him from under her eyelashes "maybe I was marking my territory." 

She has no idea if that will freak him out but it's kind of true, she wants to make sure everyone knows that he's hers even if he may not be completely yet.

He always surprises her though and instead of moving away, he smirks instead. "Your not going to start peeing on me are you?" He asks cheekily.

He let's go of her hands and she swats him in the chest. "Stop being weird Stiles." 

"Your the weird one." 

"Don't they say that in lady and the tramp 2?"

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm a tramp?" 

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm a lady?" She asks, mock slander, holding a hand to her chest.

"Yes actually." Stiles takes her hand. "I'm insinuating that your my lady." And he kisses the tips of her fingers.

They both try to look serious for a second before giving up, "that was so cheesy, Stiles!" Malia exclaims as Stiles chuckles.

He leans down once they finish laughing and Stiles places a kiss to her head before placing one her nose. He reaches her lips and pausing, seemingly waiting for permission. She doesn't know why he seeks it but casts it from her mind for now and reaches up to touch their lips together instead. 

Stiles flails for a second before resting one hand on her cheek and one supporting him on the sofa arm. 

They kiss and kiss and Malia can't help but think about the things they haven't done yet. They did have sex at Eichen house but they haven't done it again since then. Malia hasn't even seen Sties with his top off yet. 

She raps her arms around him and lifts his top up a bit to see his reaction. He stiffens and stops kissing her so he can look her in the eyes. "Malia are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't." 

He's amazing, she knows that. He always considers everyone but himself first and when he kisses her he does so with so much care as if he doesn't want to hurt her. The feeling of being safe is always present when around him but sometimes she needs the danger, needs hard, passionate with need kisses that he seems almost afraid to give her and only handles her with care.

"I need this Stiles. I want to if you do." 

He smirks down at her. "Are you serious? Did you seriously just ask me that?" 

It makes her relieved to see that he does want her and the need to kiss him again gets even stronger. She leans up, pulling her top over her head as she does so and savours the way he can't help but stare. A soft smile pulls on the corners of his mouth and he looks into her eyes. "Your beautiful." He tells her before kissing her properly with more force than before, more force than he has since their first time.

She can't help the moan as it escapes past her lips and given the chance he lets his tongue into her mouth, licking behind her teeth and making her buck up. She feels the smirk more than sees it as it's pressed up against her lips. He pulls away but not for long as he starts to kiss down her neck instead, the kind of kisses he knows she loves but hasn't done since Eichen house. 

She opens her legs as she bucks this time, looking for friction and he moves until he's in the middle of them, pressing down to meet her. She knows how good Stiles is at this even though he claims to not have any experience. Maybe it's just another thing of being her anchor, maybe he knows what she needs in every aspect. Then again, it could just be a Stiles thing.

The friction is beautiful between them and she grips on to his jean covered ass to pull him down for more. He's kissing her again, hands on either side of her head and everything's so much and she loves it. 

A hand moves from beside her and trails down her neck to her bra covered chest, she gets what he wants and lifts her chest up to him, letting him know she wants it. Wants him.

There both moaning, unable to help their selves and as Stiles brings his hands around her back, scratching and soothing as he goes, he kisses behind her ear down her collar bone and just bellow, staying there and sucking a hickey where it can't be seen when wearing a t-shirt, he's always careful with that, to her disappointment.

He bites her harder when he un-clips her bra and she gasps up, he groans at the friction it gives and... And... Why has he got so much clothes on? She moves her hands up from his ass and under his shirt as she lifts so he can take the bra off her, her fingernails grazing under his shirt as Stiles circles her back again-

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" A momentous shout is heard from the door and Stiles let's go quickly, turning around to see who it is. "Shit!" He whispers under his breath and Malia looks over his shoulder at her 'father' Peter who she hasn't actually seen before, being able to somehow avoid him. 

She looks down at her self but before she can get worried Stiles basically sits on her to cover her so she's able to redo her bra. He gets the top from the floor and throws that her as well. When she's dressed Malia hits Stiles a little to let him know she's done and he gives her a hand up as the rest of the pack run in to the room, all jaws slack.

"I said get your hands off of her Stiles!" Peter shouts again and Stiles quickly takes his hand from hers, holding them up in a placating manner.

Scott steps forward, "what the hell stiles?" He questions and Stiles looks put upon, she wants to wipe the expression off of his face with a kiss but can't. 

"Scott I'm sorry but..." He shakes his head, "we will talk later ok man? I think I need to deal with this first."

Scott looks uncertain and betrayed but nods anyway.

Stiles turns back to Peter who still looks petrifying, veins bulging. "How dare you Stiles! You step away from my daughter right now!" He yells.

"Sir." Malia's willing to bed Stiles has never called him that before. The pack look like they want to snicker at Peters aghast expression. "You need to calm down now Peter."

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Peter exclaims throwing his hand high. "Maybe I'd be calm if I hadn't seen you molesting my daughter! Did she even give consent Stiles or is there still some of the nogitsune left in you?" He doesn't give Stiles a chance to answer and all anyone can do is watch at this point. "You touched my daughter you son of a bitch!" Scott and Derek move forward to hold Peter's arms as he pounces for Stiles but Malia watches Her brown haired boy insatead. See's the way he flinches and his face creases as if split in two by pain.

She feels it in her. Only a small part of it but she can feel just a tiny bit and even that is excruciating. She doesn't know much about Stiles mom but she knows she died. Her eyes turn blue and her fangs fall. How dare Peter hurt Stiles like this? How dare he hurt her anchor?

She pounces at Peters chest and he can't fight against it with his arms held back even if he tried. She hits and claws at him, rips down his chest and arms but Peter doesn't say a word. She raises a clawed hand but something tugs at her from behind and she turns, growling at the new attacker.

Her growl cuts of suddenly as she see's Stiles. She's so confused as to why he's stopping her, doesn't he want Peter to pay? 

He looks in her eyes, holding her shining blue gaze. "Look at me Malia, you need to turn back okay?"

"But he hurt you." She protests through her fangs.

"Yeah, he did, but a lot of people do Malia and you can punish them all."

"No I can't, but I can punish one." She tells him wanting him to understand as he always does but he shakes his head instead.

"He's your father Malia. You want to know who you are right?" She nods carefully. "Then you might need him. Peter might be the key your looking for." Her claws recede and so do her fangs. Her eyes still shine though. "Well done Malia, that's it. I need you to go back completely ok? Can you do that for me?" 

"I don't know." She tells him honestly, wanting to make him proud but not sure how,

"I need you Malia. Ok? I need you here with me just like I do all the time. You help. You take some of the guilt away so I need you to come back for me. Please?" 

He's looking at her from behind his lashes and she finally feels the light fade from her eyes. She looks right but he can still tell, as always, that her mind is still clouded with animal instinct.

He pulls her towards him, hands either side of her face and kisses her so chastely, so gently and puts all his normally babbling words into it, filling her up with so much honestly and hope and belief all from him to her. He cradles her face in his hand and guides her to his neck as he places his own face in hers. She breaths in the beautiful scent of him, of home. She know that if he had done this to start with, just the scent of him like this, of him offering it would bring her back completely but he may have seen the possible danger of putting a fanged face to his neck.

He runs his nose up and down her neck breathing in and out in quick, thick bursts and she realises with sharp clarity that he's scenting her! In public!

When he pulls back they look around the room at the pack mates. At Scott looking mystified and awed but so very sad. At the rest of them that look curious and unsure. At Lydia who seems to be annoyed that she hadn't figured it out. They finally look at Peter who seems to be smirking down at Malia. She growls slightly but it's cut off as Stiles presses a gentle, caressing hand to her back.

"Does he know?" Peter questions looking between Malia and Stiles with a raised eyebrow

Stiles looks at Malia but she scowls at her 'father' instead. "Don't you dare Peter." She snarls out. "It not your place to tell him!"

"Yes. It should be yours, your right Malia." She see's the glint in his eyes. "So tell him before I do."

"Malia, what is he talking about?" Stiles inquires and looks so trusting of her that it brakes her heart. 

"Oh, it's nothing, Stiles. Don't worry about him." 

"Malia." Peter warns.

"You can tell me anything." Stiles tell her, and she can, she knows it but maybe this is just his limit.

"Stiles, Malia here has been keeping a secret from you." Stiles frowns and looks at Malia for confirmation. "She seems to have grown fond of you, Stiles. You make her calm, collected and she's know for quite a long time that your her-"

"Anchor." She shouts out before Peter can. "Your my anchor." 

"Are you sure?" Stiles inquires and before Malia can answer, Peter does it for her.

"I know Stiles. She chose you didn't she? What can you do for her?" Peter smirks. "Nothing and you know it." He sneers at him as Stiles drops his head. "Why would she want to even be seen with you when you can't even match her in looks?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Malia shouts and all the wolves wince at the octave. "Have you even looked at Stiles before? He's gorgeous!" The rest of the pack bar Peter seem to agree but there not who she's trying to tell. "He's beautiful. His skin is like snow and as soft as it. His eyes are like honey and whiskey. Their impossible." She can't stop herself now. "His body suits any outfit and he looks amazing in a beanie. A beanie Peter! I want to constantly run my finger through his hair. I want to kiss him every minute of the day. Have you seen those lips? So kissable." She gets that this may be weird to say to your own father but then he's not a real one to her and honestly? She has a point here. Somewhere. "I want to play dot to dot with his moles and I want to know how far they go down that luxurious neck and under his top. Which, by the way he hasn't let me see under yet so you can't say we're taking it to fast." She doesn't mention they've already gone the farthest step.

She turns to Stiles. "Why haven't you taken your shirt off?" she asks him while grabbing for said garment and pulling it up. Everyone gasps and she can smell the sudden arousal in the room. Her mouth waters and somehow goes dry at the same time. She looks at it just like everyone else in the room, Stiles' six pack, fine hairs between the abs and leading down to his unbuttoned - hanging low on the hips from their make out session - jeans. She congratulates herself on making some progress with getting him naked, even if she can't remember doing it. His v lines seem semetrical to his treasure trail and she runs her hands down each perfect divot.

"How have you hidden this from me? How have I let myself keep this hidden?" Malia asks as she sinks to her knees. She goes too lick a stripe up the middle of Stiles' abs but turns around before she does. "You need to go." She tell the rest of the pack. "Now." 

"Malia." Peter says in a disapproving tone. "I don't think you should-"

"Get. Out. Now." He complies this time but they all walk out annoyingly slowly. Looking back to see Stiles again and again. All except Scott who huffs and tries to stop Kira from looking. Scott looks at Derek with an expression that reads "huh" as he sees the way Derek's salivating over Stiles. How did Scott not know Derek was bisexual? Does he not have a nose?

When they all finally do get out, Malia looks back at Stiles and actually does lick him this time, fingers dancing up and down his sides, tracing every part of him. 

When she goes in to start peppering kisses on him though, he speaks. "Malia stop." 

She doesn't to start with and instead nips him. He recoils and looks down at her confused expression. "No Malia." He reprimands her like a child. She realises suddenly, how quiet he's been.

He sighs and pulls his top down, to Malia's disappointment before shaking his head and looking Malia in the eye. "We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like. If you want another you could give me a prompt on my tumblr; howltothebluemoon I just got it and need more followers.


End file.
